


Discovering Secrets

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other: See Story Notes, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Spanking, Trope Bingo Round 6, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted to make sure Dean was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



Sam wasn't spying on Dean. He was just making sure he didn’t get in trouble. Which of course his idiotic brother had a penchant for finding, without even looking.

Said idiot... err his brother, had gone out for pie. Always with the fucking pie. Whatever, point is after five minutes Sam decided to follow Dean to make sure trouble stayed away.

What Sam saw was beyond trouble. There was Dean with some _man_ doing an intense tonsil and testicular examination on each other behind the diner. He might have heard Dean moan Darrell, Darren, or something like that. Whatever, said man (who was at least ten years older) was pulling his brother to a motel room.

His heterosexual brother... was leaving with a man. Naturally, he had to follow to make sure the he wasn't under a spell or curse or something. Right? Right.

He cursed when he noticed that the curtains were pulled closed to where not even a sliver of light exited. Which made it impossible for him to ~~spy~~ keep an eye on the duo.

He could ask for some angelic assistance, but felt that would be... blasphemous. Besides, Castiel had made it quite clear that he did not care about human sexuality. He would likely just roll his eyes and tell him to go home. 

No, he needed to find another way to see inside. He could rent the room next to it, but there was likely no way to ~~snoop~~ make sure that his brother was safe.

He went around back and did a small fist pump. Thank goodness for old motels with full sized windows in the bathroom (and for idiots who forgot to lock them.)

He quietly climbed inside and froze.

"Please!" he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother in pain.

He tiptoed to the door and cracked it open just in time to see Dean naked and on his knees; with the man standing over him with just his cock out slapping his brother in the face.

"Please what, you dirty whore?" Darrell/Darren hissed as he grabbed the younger man's hair and forced him to look up.

Dean took a deep breath before saying, "I've been a bad boy, please spank me, sir."

"Such a good little whore. You know how to beg for what you need. What you crave. Crawl over to the bed, get up in the middle, ass high, chest against the bed, arms straight out."

Sam watched with wide eyes as his brother silently followed orders. What the fuck? He had to be under a spell, right? Dean would never beg to be spanked, especially not by a man, no matter how good looking he was. (Hey, Sam had experimented in College, okay? He was man enough to admit when another man was sexy. Hell, he would have jumped Dean, if he wasn't his brother.)

He shook his head as he heard the sound of leather striking flesh. His eyes threatened to pop out of his head when Dean fucking moaned and counted each swat, even as the belt caused welts to appear. He was enjoying it? He had truly wanted to be spanked?

Twenty lashes later and Darrell/Darren was praising him for taking his punishment so well. Gently rubbing the red skin of his brother's ass.

"My turn, right? Now I get to fuck your pretty little ass?" the older man asked.

Sam resisted the urge to run in there and take Darrell/Darren's place once Dean nodded and shook his ass in invitation.

That was the only invitation needed before the man dived mouth first and fucking devoured his brother's sweet ass. He took his time tongue fucking him before he pulled out the lube from his pocket, slicked up his fingers and shoved two of them in as deep as they could.

Dean hissed as the fingers pumped into and out of his ass. Sam stood his ground since he wasn't trying to get away from such rough treatment. Instead he was pushing back on the invading fingers. 

Two fingers quickly turned into three and before he could fully register what he was seeing; the man was pulling out a condom and quickly putting it on. (Thank fuck for that. The last thing Dean needed was an STI, yeast infection, or some other unknown disease.)

He lined his dick with the barely stretched ass and shoved in causing Dean to hiss, but not pull away.

"Fuck, so tight. Perfect little whore, taking whatever is given to you. What do you say bitch?"

"Th-thank you, sir."

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked as he fucked Dean faster and harder.

"Thank you for giving this useless fuck whole what he needs!" he keened as the man finally hit the right spot.

No other words were said as the pair rushed to completion. Dean panted hard and stripped his cock in time with the brute's fucking. Then man stilled and came shortly before his brother came... moaning Sam's fucking name.

Sam got up and rushed back to the bunker. He wasn't sure what to do with this new found information. Perhaps he should spank Dean for hiding it from him. If Dean was a good boy, maybe he would fuck him so hard he would forget about ever looking further than his brother for a spanking or sex, ever again.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Amber Prompted me with: I'm a sucker for Dean/OMCs - how about: Sometimes Dean needs more than 'just' sex. Sometimes he needs pain with his pleasure to ground him. So he uses the internet to find partners who will give him what he needs. Maybe Sam follows him when he goes on his latest hook up and finds out - up to you what Sam does about it.
> 
> Hopefully you do not mind that it left off with Potential Sam/Dean


End file.
